


Falling

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Maybe it was a good thing that Daniel couldn't ski





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisyith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/gifts).



> Daisy! This one's for you, inspired by your winter fluff request! I hope it's okay!

Daniel sighed as he pulled the red salopettes over his long limbs, he really didn't want to be doing this. He had signed up to a skiing course in Italy, but had absolutely no idea how to ski. He zipped up his black ski jacket, checking his lift pass was in one of the pockets, and did up all the buckles up on his ski boots. Once ready, he took the shuttle bus to the skiing centre, before signing in, confirming his arrival. He received his skis and poles, before being told to wait in the waiting area. Gearing up, he decided to put on his black gloves and helmet, before waiting for his instructor to arrive. Footsteps on the floor interrupted his chain of thought. He then looked up to see a figure looking down on him. "Hello there, I'm Lewis, and I'll be your instructor for the week!" He recognised the man's accent to be British, and admitted the accent was cute, however Lewis wasn't his type. "I'm Daniel by the way, and I really can't ski!" the Aussie replied to the Brit, with a bit of a nervous expression on his face. "C'mon, don't be scared, you'll be flying down those slopes by the end of the week!" Lewis enthusiastically cheered, trying to keep Daniel's nerves at bay. The Aussie started to relax a little, cause even if he couldn't ski, he had Lewis and his enthusiasm for the week!

* * *

"So you adjust your skis to this shape" Lewis instructed, before shaping his skis into the snow plough, the basic turning position. "and when you want to turn, just slide one foot in the direction you want to turn, but keep the snow plough shape." Daniel nodded, feeling it may be easier than he first anticipated. He formed the snow plough with ease, and demonstrated, on the flat, how to turn. However, they were about to head up to the start of the run, which scared Daniel.

"So just ski forwards, like I taught you to, and that'll launch you on to the travellator." Lewis said out, before launching himself onto the travellator up the mountain. With a bit less grace, Daniel followed seconds later. He almost fell, which Lewis found a little cute, however he pushed those thoughts aside, and continued to lead the skiing lesson. They made it up to the top of the run, and took a look at the view. They could see the majority of the village from the top, with some of the runs also visible.

"Come on Daniel, lets finally you skiing!" Lewis cheers, before he slowly sets off on the run. He stops half way down to let Daniel go past, observing his performance. He seemed to be a natural, doing everything right, taking the corners with the right technique and speed.

"Daniel, you are such a natural at this, screw what the academy say, I'm taking you on a blue run!" Lewis says out to the Aussie, who's smile lit up after this statement. He felt confident in what he was doing for the first time in around 2 years.

* * *

"Lewis, are you sure I'll be okay?" Daniel said to the Brit, worry laced in his voice. He was never the most confident of people, so every new challenge mode him panic.

"Just do what you did last time, I'm sure you'll be okay." the Brit replied to the Aussie, before he set off down the run, the Aussie joining a few seconds after, copying everything that Lewis did. They reached the bottom of the run around 5 minutes after they started, then got the technique nailed down by doing it 3 more times. The run was a long one, which absolutely killed Daniel's thighs, however the kick of adrenaline from the run made it all worth it. He loved the feeling of the wind just rushing past him, it made him feel free, liberated, and he was thankful for that.

* * *

"Okay, you've learnt a lot, I'm gonna let you have this day to yourself. Go ski whatever runs you want, just meet me back here so you can sign out for the day." Lewis said to Daniel. It was day 4 of training, and this was the final day before the school's competition. Every week, the skiing school runs a slalom course competition for their beginners, to show them the progress they've made over the week.

"Thanks, Lew. Honestly, I owe this one to you." 

The Aussie made the small journey over to the chairlift leading to the long run they did on the first day. He loved the way it rolled down the mountainside, showing the many different snowy peaks around the area. It was more beautiful than Perth, in his opinion. All there was to Perth was a mass of skyscrapers, beaches and sun, which started to bore him. He loved the alpine scenery, the serenity of it all, and how free it made him feel.

Once at the top of the run, he pushed off, and sped down the hill like he usually did. He took the section around the chairlift poles well, controlling the turns, and then took the steepest part. This didn't end well, as Daniel lost his footing half way through a turn, sending him plummeting to the snowy piste. Pain seared through the right side of his body, and he wanted to just cry out, however he knew the only way down was to continue continue skiing, despite the pain.

Just as he was about to start skiing again, he heard a voice trying to talk to him, so looked their way. "Are you okay? I saw you fall and wanted to know if you were okay?"

Daniel's breath hitched slightly when seeing the man offering him a hand, bushing furiously at the sight of him. Lewis definitely wasn't his type, however this skier definitely was his type. And he had a hot accent too.

"It really kills, the whole right side of my body, but I'll be okay." he tried to reply to the stranger, stumbling slightly over his words.

"I'm not convinced about that. I'll take you back to my rented place, to check you over for injury, I work as a doctor back in Germany. I'm Sebastian, by the way."

"You honestly don't have to, Sebastian, I'm alright on my own." Daniel pleaded with the German, he'd spent the most part of the last 4 years alone.

"I care about you, Daniel, I really do. You can't stay out here, injured, and alone. I'm taking you back to my place after we get off this piste."

The Australian felt his face heating up at this prospect, blush rising to his cheeks, however he accepted, and the pair skied down the hill, taking it easy for Daniel's sake.

"Hiya Emma, Daniel here's just signed out early, so tell Lewis please." Sebastian said to the woman at the desk, in the skiing centre. They'd just handed in their equipment, and were both heading back to the shuttle bus bay, so they could head to Sebastian's apartment. Which was opposite Daniel's, not that he knew though.

* * *

"So I told you that I was a doctor from Germany, whats your story?" Sebastian asked Daniel, who was sipping on a hot chocolate Sebastian made for him. They were sitting in front of the log burner in the front room, and this atmosphere was calming for Daniel.

"Well, I'm originally from Perth, Australia, but I moved to the UK to study, and now I'm staying with my Italian grandparents, until I can either find a place to live in, or my parents finally let me come into the house again, which probably won't happen. Thats why I left Australia." Daniel sighed, relieved to have told his story, but torn apart remembering that fateful day. The German hummed with approval at the statement, however one thing really worried him. He got kicked out of his home.

"Its okay if you don't want to answer this, but I just want to know, why did you get kicked out of your household?" the German asked, with a tone of worry in his voice.

"I was only 17 at the time, and I had a backup for if it went wrong, which I had to take. But I told them... I told them I was..." Daniel tried to say, attempting to say the words that could turn Sebastian against him. 

"Shush Dan, you don't have to tell me, you know." the German said back, almost like he knew what the Aussie was about to say.

"I told them I was bisexual, I thought they would accept me. Truth to be told, they didn't, and they told me they wouldn't have a faggot of a son in the household. So they told me to take my stuff and get out of the house by the next day." he rattled off, shaking from the memories. He remembered his father's ice cold looks, the way he had the absent look in his eyes when he told his son to get out the house.

The German just embraced him into a hug, showing true compassion through the delicate touches. He knew Daniel was very fragile, knowing the ordeals he went through earlier in life, and just wanted to be the one to make him happier.

"I know how it feels, not being accepted for who you are. I told my so called friends I was bi, and they flipped out, punched and kicked me until I was in hospital. When my parents asked me why I was in hospital, I knew I had to tell them, so I did, and thankfully they were fine with it. I know it's not family, but it's still important people to me. We're in the same boat." he sighed, telling his own personal story. It hurt Daniel knowing Seb had to go through a lot as well. "Hey, our family has a spare room and I'd love you to come back to ours."

"I'll do that, but on one condition." Daniel teased the German, trying to be intentionally flirtatious. 

"What's that eh?" Sebastian replied, having no idea about this one condition that Daniel wanted.

"I'll come to Germany, as long as you introduce me as your boyfriend." He said to Sebastian, his dark eyes showing an expression of longing.

"I... uh... I don't know what to say!" The German said honestly, he truly had no idea how to say what he wanted. "Of course!" Sebastian finally said, which made Daniel sigh of relief. Their eyes locked soon afterwards, Seb's light blonde hair and blue eyes facing Daniel's dark brown hair and eyes. Sebastian felt himself leaning in, grabbing the back of Daniel's neck to pull him closer. Daniel got the message, and he moved his lips on to Sebastian's. They were soft, but quite chapped, considering the weather conditions, but Daniel still loved kissing them. In the moment, he felt the happiest he had been since his parents kicked him out, and that was over 4 years ago.

* * *

"What if they hate me Seb?" Daniel sighed at the German. Today, they were moving into their parents' house until they could find an apartment nearby. Heppenheim wasn't a grand town, it was like any other in Germany, however to both Sebastian and Daniel, the town was beautiful.

"They won't hate you, they never could." Sebastian smiled back, before placing a quick kiss on Daniel's cheek. They gathered their stuff from the boot, before knocking on the door of the Vettel household. Daniel's heart started to beat faster with every coming second that the door wasn't answered. The door was eventually answered by the people Daniel recognised to be Sebastian's parents, as they kissed his cheeks before welcoming the pair into the house.

"Sebastian, who's the guy you've bought home then?" his mother asked him, before he went bright red, and nuzzled his face into Daniel's shoulder. 

"Mum, dad, this here is Daniel, my boyfriend." he said to the 2 older individuals, with confidence in his voice, before turning to Daniel. "love, these are my parents"

"How did you meet?" Sebastian's father asked the 2 of them, before Daniel started to trail off what happened around 2 months ago. His parents seemed intrigued that they met on a holiday, however still found it all very pleasing, that their eldest son had finally found someone.

Towards the end of the story, Sebastian had his take on the events, the comment that would cause him, Daniel, and the whole of his family to break into laughter.

"Maybe it was a good thing that Daniel couldn't Ski!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
